Once Again
by Posco
Summary: If Ruby really did forget about the Mirage Island Inccident, if he forgot EVERYTHING, Sapphire is there to fix it. FranticShipping, RuSa, RubyxSapphire. One day late Happy B-day Ruby.


Sapphire paced up and down the same hallway of the hospital for fortyfive minutes, impatiently awaiting for the doctors news. Once again, Ruby had fallen off the same cliff he fell down when he met her, and this time, she hadn't been there in time to save him. He landed flat on his face, she found him unconscious, and immediatly carried him to the nearest hospital, knowing it would take too long to wait for an ambulance. She felt more impatient then Pearl ever was.

Finally, Ruby's doctor came out of his room with a clipboard. He walked up to Sapphire and read off the paper on the board.

"He'll be fine, no broken bones, internal bleeding or anything of that sort, though a little bruised here and there, and he'll definitly be sore." He told her as she stopped pacing to listen, "We've contacted his parents and everything, don't worry, when he wakes up just remind him to watch where he's going next time, alright?"

Sapphire nodded, "Right! Thanks Doctor."

She ran into Ruby's room, almost tripping over the bed inside, and saw the boy peacefully sleeping in it. He looked so much younger when he was asleep, so much cuter too. She didn't want to think like that, like Gold would. Sapphire sat in the chair next to the bed, keeping her eyes locked on his closed red ones. _Ruby..._ She thought, _Please wake up..._

The sleeping boy began to stir, slightly opening his eyes. Ruby took a look around the room before looking at Sapphire, who smiled and jumped on him in a strong, happy hug. But, he looked as though, he didn't know what was going on.

"Ruby!" She cried, her arms around his neck, "Finally, your awake, next time ya fall off a cliff, make sure to think before ya jump!"

Ruby looked confused, "Hehe, I'm sorry?" He looked into her aquatic irirses, "Do I know you, Miss? Where am I?"

Sapphire let go of him in shock, he had forgotten who she was, or, he had forgotten everything. She shook her head, sat back in her chair, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Stop joking, ya know me!" She spat at him, "Remember, me, Sapphire, Sapphire _Birch, _your old childhood buddy?"

Ruby looked at the ceiling, "Doesn't ring a bell, but really, where am I? And wait... Who exactly am I?"

Now, Sapphire fell back in pure shock. He mouth hung slightly open and her eyes went wide. He really _had_ forgotten everything. He forgot her, himself, what happened, and their eventfull past. He tapped her shoulder to try and get her attention back.

"Umm, miss?" He asked, "Are you okay?"

Sapphire looked at him, "Yes, and the names Sapphire, don't forget it again, your Ruby, we're here in the hospital, you fell off a cliff, don't you remember anything."

"Am I supposed too?"

Suddenly, Coco and Ruru leaped out of their pokeballs and onto Ruby's lap. Instead of looking glad to see them, he had a look of true terror pasted on his face.

"And what are these thing?" He asked her freaking out, "Are they dangerous?"

"Of course NOT!" Sapphire yelled at him for not even knowing the basics of pokemon, "They're pokemon, this ones Coco, your Delcatty," She pointed to Coco, "And thats Ruru, you Kirlia." She pointed to Ruru.

Ruby looked confused.

"They're your pokemon, you still have more still in their pokeballs." She explained to him, hoping that would jog his memory.

"Poke-what's?" Ruby asked, tilting his head to the left, "What do they do, Miss?"

Sapphire face-palmed and looked at Coco and Ruru who had stopped rubbing their faces on him, "Poke_mon_, are creatures that use attacks and defensive attacks in pokemon battles, thing you dislike."

He blinked.

"They live in pokeballs if ya catch them," Sapphire pulled a pokeball out if her bag and handed it to his to see,"Ya really don't remember anything? Anything at _all_?"

Ruby shook his head and looked at the pokeball in his hands. Sapphire grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him half to death.

"YOUR A COORDINATOR, MY NAMES SAPPHIRE, YOUR NAMES RUBY, I DO BATTLES, YOU AND I SAVED THE HOENN REGION TOGETHER!"

"listen lady!" He stood up and pointed a finger at her, "I don't know who you are, how am I supposed to know if I can trust you or not?"

Sapphire was now fuming with frustration.

"I'm SAPPHIRE!" She shouted at him, "And I'm leaving!"

Sapphire snatched the pokeball away from him and left the room, leaving the curious boy alone. Ruby had really lost his memory.

* * *

><p>Ruby went home that night, brought there by his dad, Norman. His parents were shocked to here about his memory loss, and explained to him about his past and about who they were.<p>

In his room, he called out the pokemon Sapphire had told him he had. He looked at the pokeballs, not knowing how to release them. He held the ball up to the light and saw a small snake-like figure in one of them. _What is that?_ He thought, _It's amazing!_

Ruby tapped it, pressed the button, and even tried prying it apart. Finally, he gave up and threw it across the room. A gigantic snake-like monster appeared in his room before him and looked at him happilly. Ruby coward back into his bedframe, knocked a yellow bag over, and a small red device fell out. He picked it up and read what the sceen said.

"Milotic, the Tender Pokémon and the evolved form of Feebas. At the first sign of fighting, Milotic will come up from the bottom of its lake habitat to calm any angry feelings." Ruby read aloud looking at the beast, "Ummm, hi."

The Milotic looked at her trainer in confusion, and watched him toggle with his pokedex.

"Let's see..." He muttered as he, "Water-type? What's a type?"

Ruby held his head in his hand in frustration. He began to dig threw the bag again and pulled out another device. This one showed several of the creatures Sapphire told him about, with strange shapes next to them. He looked at the Milotics.

"So your a beauty P-porimon, did that girl say...Pokemon." He stammered, not remembering what Sapphire had taught him, "For those contest things."

And out of frustration he banged his head against the wall.

* * *

><p>"Alright, so Nana, Coco, Ruru, Popo, Mimi, Zuzu." Ruby recieted the names of his pokemon, trying to memorize it, "Mightyena, Delcatty, Kirlia, Castform, Milotic, Swampert."<p>

Sapphire nodded, "Good job Ruby, Now, what's my name?"

"S-s-s-sarah?"

She slapped him across the face, "Sapphire, Get it right next time!"

"Uhh, Miss." Ruby asked rubbing his cheek, "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but are you sure we're friends? Your a little on the rough side if you know what I mean."

She slapped him again, "Yeah I'm sure!"

Ruby sighed and looked down his row of pokemon. He knew what Sapphire was going to make him practice next. She pulled out a picture and shoved it in his face.

"Name 'em"

"Uhhhhm, R-Red, Green, Blue, Yellow... ummmm" He paused after the first four, "Gold, Silver, Crystal, Ruby 'That's me right?', you... umm Sally, Emerald-"

"Sapphire!" She corrected him angrily.

"Diamond, P-Pearl, and Platinum?"

Sapphire nodded and took the picture back, "Your improving, but it'll help if ya remember my name." She told him calmly, "What are we?"

"Pokedex Holders."

"And a pokedex is a?"

"A device that will give you information on the pokemon scanned."

"Impressive."

"Miss, I've been meaning to ask you about that uhh Kyogy... umm.. Groodon thing." He suddenly said, "That thing you told me a few days after I lost my memory."

"_Kyogre _and _Groudon_. Second of all, you've been calling me 'Miss' for two months now, and I'm SICK OF IT!" Sapphire spat at him, "I'd prefer it if you'd call me 'Sapphire', and... What was the question? hehe..."

She seemed embarrassed, maybe she didn't really want to talk about it.

"That thing you told me, 'You and I saved the Hoenn region together'" Ruby repeated, "You said it had something to do with these guys named, Kyogre, Groudon, Archer, and Mory or something like that."

Sapphire flushed a deep red, Ruby's never wanted to talk about it. He always strayed far away from the question.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... T-the Mirage Island Inccident, ya mean..." She puffed out, "Ya never wanna talk about it, ya fake amnesia just to get away from it but... Umm, well... ya know... We were unconscious for about twentyone days after Maxie and Archie made us absorb the orbs, and when we woke up, a few days later, I sorta er... I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I I told ya I liked ya."

He nodded.

"Then ya showed your scar to me, YOU WERE THE KID FROM OUR PAST when we were attacked by a wild salemence." She looked on the verge of crying, "And then I didn't but wanted to-"

She cut herself off by pushing her lips against Ruby's, causing both of them to turn a deep shade of crimson. Ruby closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Sapphire, passionatly kissing her. They both fell over into the grass, holding one another tight. Ruby's pokemon looked at the duo, smiling.

Ruby detatched his lips from hers and said, "Sapphire, I love you too."

Sapphire looked at her friend in shock that a kiss could jog someones memory. But she soon decided it was worth it, and then relocked her lips to his.

"I thought ya never wanted to talk about it..." She said between liplocks.

"Talk about what?"

Sapphire became furious, "The Mirage Island Inccident!"

"What's that?" Ruby asked, "I don't remember something like that ever happening."

"Damn... I'm gonna kill ya!"

Ruby was back.

**I wrote this story just for Ruby's B-day, July 2nd, but sadly I'm one day late. Hope you like. I wrote this thinking about how Ruby never want's to talk about the Mirage Island thing. But I just love how that's how the Ruby Sapphire chapter ends. Go FranticShipping!**


End file.
